


Sam is Certainly Not in Love with Runner Five

by runners345ready



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reference to S1E7, season 1 radio mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runners345ready/pseuds/runners345ready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack and Eugene's show is cancelled due to low fuel supplies, Sam decides to try to do something to help. Runner Five feels the same. Just two people trying to help out some friends. So why does everyone assume Sam has an extra interest in Five?<br/>Basically, Sam being awkward, Five being oblivious, and almost everyone else in Able shipping the pair to the ends of the zombie-infested earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam is Certainly Not in Love with Runner Five

"We'll talk later." Eugene said before cutting off the transmission.  
Sam sat back in his chair, sighing.  
'Poor Jack and Eugene. Rotten shake that,' He thinks for a moment, wondering how he could go about getting more fuel. Unfortunately, that would take either trade, or finding it himself. He doesn't have anything worth trading, and all the fuel drops are way too far for him to venture.  
He could ask a runner, but their major focus is food as of now. He'd be asking them to take extra runs. Who could he ask?  
Sara was running herself ragged as it was, he didn't want to ask that of Jody, and Simon... well Simon would want something in return. And again, he didn't have anything worth trading.  
'What about Five?' Five was still new enough that she wasn't running like Sara, and after that ambush from New Canton and the night run, he felt a lot closer to Five, even though they still hardly talk. He didn't think it was him, Five didn't talk much to anyone. Could he ask Five for a favor like this?  
He decides it's worth a try.

Him and Five often sit together at lunch. Again Five doesn't talk much, Sam does most of the talking but Five usually seems interest in what he has to say at least.  
Five glances up with a smile (or what passes as a smile from her, a barely there twist of the lips) when he sits down.  
"Hey Five." He says, watching for a moment as she picks into the... all he can describe the stuff in the bowl as is gruel.  
They sit quietly for a moment, Sam pretending to be psyching himself up to dive into the gruel, which he could probably use a little anyways.  
"So Five-"  
"Sam can I-" They start at the same time, stopping and looking at each other. Five smiles her smile and Sam laughs.  
"Sorry, go on." Five offers.  
"No, I have a hard enough time getting you to talk in the first place. I'm not going to interrupt." He realizes this isn't the best thing to say to someone he's about to ask for a favor. But Five just stares at her food, not appearing bothered.  
"Okay. Do you think you can work the schedule so I can use some of my free time to go on extra fuel runs?" She meets his eye from under her hair.  
Sam is slightly taken aback but finds himself nodding before he can think to answer.  
"Um, sure. Yeah, I can do that."  
"Great. Thanks." Five turns back to the food.  
"Uh, can I ask why? If you don't mind?" He casually picks at his food.  
"Oh, well. Your friends, the ones who do the radio show," He nods for her to continue. "I heard them saying earlier today that they wouldn't be able to keep going unless we get more fuel. So I thought, well, maybe I could help. I like their show." This is probably the longest he's heard her talk.  
"That's really nice of you Five," He says after a significant silence.  
She just shrugs.  
"Just trying to do my part." She offers and shoves a spoonful of the stuff she's been carefully avoiding into her mouth. By her expression, it tastes about as good as it looks.  
"No, that's above the call of duty," Sam says sincerely.  
Five glances at him under her hair again, almost shyly.  
"Well... Yeah. And one more thing. Can you not tell them about this? I'd prefer to keep it anonymous, you know?" She looks away. "Sorry, kinda asking a lot here, aren't I? I just don't want them to talk about me on the radio."  
"Not a problem, Five. My lips are sealed." She smiles at him in that small and familiar way and it's one of the sweetest things he's seen. Wait, what?  
"Thanks, Sam." She starts back on the meal. "What were you going to say?" She asks suddenly.  
"Hm? Oh! Ah," Sam flounders for a moment. "I was just going to comment on the state of Francesca's cooking." He lets the stuff fall off the spoon with dramatic slowness.  
"Mm-hm," Five hums and keeps eating.  
"What I wouldn't give for a good, fresh roast beef sandwich right about now..."

"Alright Five. You're the only one I've got in the field right now. You have my undivided attention," Sam says after the gates have gone down. Five is already off at a quick clip.  
"How'd you swing that Sam? Wait, are you supposed to be on break right now?" Five questions.  
"Uh, well..." Sam can't help up feel his face warm at the scolding tone. She does a pretty good impression of an angry mother.  
'Wonder what it's like when she actually gets mad about something serious?'  
"Sam, I didn't want to cut into your time." With her outside, he can only hear Five's voice. He can see her when she passes the occasional camera, but that's less common then he'd like.  
"Well, I thought it was so nice of you to do this, that it only seemed fair that I help you out how I can." He makes up on the fly, hoping Five will buy it.  
A sigh comes through, and despite her seeming disappointment, he catches her smiling on the next camera. And that's a sight to see.  
"Fine. But next time you are not using your break on me. Got it?" Her voice takes on the military-like curtness he's used to hearing from Sara.  
"Alright, alright. Next time I'll make sure I'm on the clock," He acquiesces.  
She doesn't answer so he imagines she did that thing where she nods even though he can't see her.  
"I'd go on my own, but it's kinda nice have the eyes on me, you know?" It sounds like she's explaining herself, like she thinks she needs to.  
"Five, I can promise you that I have absolutely no problem watching you," He pauses. "That sounded a lot creepier then I intended." This time he actually hears her chuckle. That's something new.  
"Well, my creepy friend, anything I can try to pick up for you while I'm out?"  
He's so distracted by the fact that she called him a friend that he doesn't answer. She hadn't made any mention of him calling her a friend during the night run. He still isn't sure how much of the one-side conversation she heard. He'd said some things he's not exactly proud of.  
"Uh, Sam. Did I lose signal?" He hears tapping on the equipment.  
"No, I'm still here. Sorry, just, ah..." He comes up empty.  
"Okay..." She drawls. "Anything I can find you while I'm out? Since you are taking time out of your life for me."  
"Nah, you don't have to get me anything, Five."  
'Some more marmite might not go amiss...' But he doesn't ask her for that.  
"Rodger that," She answers with what sounds like a shrug.  
He grins at the language. Makes him feel like a bona fide radio operator.  
Five picks up the fuel without many problems, but does pick up a small pack of zombies on the way back.  
"Okay, so if you go inside that shop, you should be able to lose them. That's been green-lighted recently, but be careful just in case. I don't have any cameras inside. Hey, and maybe you can pick up something too. But not too much, you've got to get back with that fuel."  
"Got it, Sam." She answers curtly. He's able to watch as she practically dives behind a shelf and sees the zombies pass the storefront.  
"Alright there, Five?" He questions after a while. He can hear some sort of rustling and what sounds like a zipper on a backpack.  
"Yes. Ready to go?" She asks.  
"All clear, come on back to Able."  
This time he sees the nod when she comes out of the store. When she turns to run, he can tell there something in the backpack. She must have found some canned food to bring back. Typical Five.  
The run back is mercifully uneventful. Five arrives back and doesn't even stop when taking the duffle bag to the fuel storage. Sam sits rather surprised. The quiet on the back hadn't been any different from normal, but he normally gets a 'Thank you' or a 'Have a good day, Sam' from Five once she's on this side of the gate. But not this time. Maybe she was more angry about the day off thing than she let on.  
He rubs the back of his head, huffing. They should probably talk over dinner. Or... maybe not? He still has a hard time with Five.  
There's a knock on the Comms shack door (a term to be used loosely). Firm, but patience-sounding, if that can describe a knock.  
"Yeah, come on in." He calls, pretending to be sorting through papers.  
To his surprise, it's Five who pokes her head in.  
"I was hoping I'd catch you here still," She says evenly.  
"Practically live here. What's up?" He answers, swing towards her in the chair, giving up false pretenses of actually working.  
"Well, I got you a little something. To say thanks." She brings it around from behind her back and holds it towards him.  
'Marmite? Can this girl read minds through the radio now?'  
When his face only shows surprise, she pulls back, confused.  
"I heard you and Janine talking about it, that it was all over your desk. I thought..." She trails off.  
"Oh, yes. No, I do love marmite. But Five I... Okay, I have a confession to make."  
"What?" She questions carefully.  
"Okay, so when you asked me to change the schedule so you could do fuel runs, I was about to ask you the same thing and now I feel bad cause you seem to think you need to thank me when I should be the one thanking you. So... Stop thanking me..." He loses steam at the blank look on her face.  
"Alright. So I won't." She starts to turn away. But the she turns back. "Hey Sam. I found this jar of marmite and I don't want it. Do you know anyone who might like it?" She says like reading from a script. Waiting with eyebrows raised in question, she smiles minutely.  
Sam watches her for a moment, then holds his hands out for the jar with a shy smile.  
Five hands it over.  
"Thanks, Five," Sam says as she starts to leave.  
"Don't mention it," She throws over her shoulder and trots off. Sam smiles after her and goes to stash the jar in the shack.

With Five's extra runs, the fuel begins to become in higher supply. Sam's also heard rumors that a few more fans have chipped in fuel for the radio show.  
On one of his breaks, he's walking toward the Rec to visit with the runners when he is intercepted by the radio hosts in question.  
"Sam!" Eugene calls as they walk over.  
"Hey guys." He slips his hands into the pocket of his jeans.  
"Did you hear the good news?" Eugene asks then continues when Sam shakes his head. "We are going back on air!"  
"That's great news."  
"Yeah, and it's all thanks to your Runner Five." Jack grins.  
"Well, mostly thanks to her," Eugene interjects.  
"Okay, I'll say a lot thanks to her."  
"Wait, wait," Sam cuts them before they can keep going, which they could probably do all day. "How did you know it was Five?"  
"Rajit saw her dropping by with fuel several times." Jack informs.  
"Didn't stop long enough to talk to him. And I'm not fast enough to corner her. I know people say she talks, but I don't think I've heard a single word from her," Eugene mutters.  
"It is a little strange." Jack adds.  
"Yeah, so we were hoping to catch her after training and thank her."  
"No!" Sam snaps, surprising them both. "Listen, well..." He fumbles. "Five asked me to help her with doing the runs and made me promise not tell you guys. So if you know that she's the one doing it, she'll think I told. You can't talk to her about it," He pauses, realizing he sound frantic. "Please?" He adds hastily.  
"Okay Sam. We won't say anything." Eugene promises.  
"I think someone's holding a little flame for a new Runner Five," Jack mummers to Eugene where Sam can plainly hear him.  
Sam chokes, aghast.  
"I... Am not!" He exclaims, his face turning bright read.  
"Mm-hm," Jack hums doubtfully.  
"I'm just... trying to do something nice for the person who selflessly helped you guys out so much. You should feel the same." Sam crosses his arms stubbornly.  
"Alright Sam. No need to get worked up. We won't say a thing," Jack promises. "We'll be back on tomorrow afternoon. So tune in."  
"Yeah, I will guys." Sam waves as they head off.  
'Five's scheduled to run tomorrow afternoon, isn't she?' A small smile forms on his face and he continues on his way to the Rec.  
A few runners are there when he walks in. Simon is the first to look up from a complicated looking stretch.  
"Well, don't you look like the cat that ate the canary? What's with the grin, Sammy?" He asks, propped on his elbows like a little girl waiting for gossip at a sleepover.  
"What, oh, nothing. Just in a good mood." But his eyes slip over towards where Five is doing some sort of hand-to-hand combat with Sara.  
Simon's eyes dart to follow where Sam glanced.  
"Oh-ho-ho. Has someone finally made the first move? We're all very proud of you Sam." He swings his legs forward and touches his toes.  
"I don't know what you are getting at, Simon." Sam looks back at the runner who then turns a grin towards him.  
"Come on Sam, we all know you're getting real cozy with Five. You two shag in the shack yet?"  
Sam's face turns bright red and he stammers for an answer, but Simon just laughs.  
"Three, will you leave Sam alone?" Jody rescues him from her table where she's knitting.  
"Alright, alright. But if you ever need any 'supplies' I am discreet and available for a small fee." Sam doesn't want to think too long on that so he goes to sit next to Jody.  
"Thanks Jody." She continues knitting quickly.  
"But seriously though. You and Five?" She questions, looking up at him with a carefully neutral expression.  
"No!" He shouts loud enough to draw the attention of Five and Eight from across the room. "Why is everyone..." He drops his voice again, but finds himself distracted by the way Five is smiling in his direction.  
"Sam, why don't you come on over and join us?" Sara offers.  
"Join..?" He begins to question but stands reluctantly when Sara waves incessantly, not to be ignored.  
"While you're here, why don't you let me teach you a few self-defense skills?"  
"Why would I need self-defense skills? I barely leave the shack."  
"You never know when you might need to protect yourself." Sara answers, crossing her arms in front of herself.  
An encouraging smile from Five gets him nodding.  
"Okay, show me something," He offers.  
"Alright, step on the mat with Five," She says casually.  
"Wait, what?" Sam asks dumbly.  
"Five will be your adversary. I can't teach you without you actually doing something, now can I?"  
"Um, I'm not so sure about this," Sam says shakily while step up in front of Five. He totally doesn't take notice of the fact that Five is in just shorts and a sports bra (What was her deal with those things?). He definitely doesn't see how her sweaty hair, flushed face, and bright eyes make her look so... well, gorgeous. Nope, didn't see that at all. The slightly amused look on her face when he gets closer most certainly does not get his heart racing.  
"Don't worry, Sam. I'll go easy on you." Five smiles while raising her hands.  
"I've seen you take off a zombies head off with a baseball bat. Please don't hurt me." Her short laugh is something else. It doesn't make him feel all warm and fuzzy, no siree.  
"I'm not gonna, Sam," She promises.  
"Alright, Sam. So say someone is coming at you without a weapon, just for simplicities sake for now. What would be your best course of action?"  
"Uh, depends. If they were a guy, I'd probably kick them in the groin and make a break for it since they can't shoot me," Sam answers, eyeing Five warily.  
"Okay, give it a try," Sara says.  
"What? I'm not kicking Five!" For that he receives matching disapproving looks from both of them.  
"I think you might be overestimating yourself a bit, Sam. Five can handle about anything you can dish out." Sara glances at Five with a knowing smile.  
"Alright, I'll give it a try."  
It went about as well as could have been expected. Before he knew it, he was flat on his back on the mat, breathe knocked out of him.  
"Easy?" He wheezes out. "That's you taking it easy on me?" He asks, trying to push himself up. Five offers a hand to help him to his feet.  
"Well, she could have just as easily broken your leg too," Sara offers from the side. He's on his feet, but realizes he's still grasping Five's hand so quickly lets go.  
"Thanks for not doing that," He says partially sarcastically, it would be more so if he didn't believe Sara on the fact.  
"So, that obviously didn't work. What else could you do?"  
"I'd say make a run for it if I thought I had a chance in hell in outrunning Five," Sam says while rubbing the back of his head.  
"Then what are you going to do, Sam?"  
"I don't know," He answers, rather frustrated.  
"See, I'll give you some advice. The best thing to do now would be something unexpected." Sara shoves him in the back and he goes stumbling forward, only to be caught in Five's arms.  
It takes him a moment to realize that his face is in her stomach and he fumbles to extract himself.  
"Sorry, sorry." His face burns red as Five helps him upright.  
"See, you got past all her defenses just like that." Sara is continuing the lesson but he hardly hears.  
"That's actually a pretty good idea..." Five mumbles to herself.  
"You can use your weight pretty simply against someone. But it's effective." Five nods towards Sara, obviously thinking. But Sam is backing away.  
"Well, I'd better be going. Thanks for the lesson." He sends a glare at Sara who smiles back.  
Sam practically sprints out of the room.  
"Man, if he could run like that on the regular, he could be one of us," Simon comments.  
Five watched after him thoughtfully.  
"You know, he's been acting strange lately."  
All the other runners in the room either groan or roll their eyes.  
"What?" Five questions, looking around at them. "What?"  
"Nothing, Five. Just keep being you. I'm sure Sam really appreciates it." Simon stands up from the floor. Five cocks an eyebrow at him as he walks away.  
"Am I missing something?" She asks Sara.  
"If you don't get it Five, I don't think I can explain it to you." Sara shakes her head. "So, where were we?"  
"Goose neck I believe," Five answers casually and promptly has the hold she just described done on her.  
"Gotta pay attention there, Five," Sara says with her arm around Five's neck. Five doesn't shout or flail wildly. She focuses and tries to think her way out. Suddenly, she kicks Sara's leg out from under her and they both go toppling.

"Never going back to the Rec. Never," Sam mumbles to himself. "Bloody Simon, Jody, Sara, and Five. Runners are so..." He throws his arms apart to get the point across... to himself. He decides suddenly that his time could be well spent with Doctor Myers, even if it meant she put him to work sorting bandages. He had to do something to get his mind off Five's tanned skin and surprisingly hard, muscular body... Yeah, had to get that off his mind, like yesterday.

Five, of course, acts like nothing happened the next day when picking up her headset. Though Sam is sure he catches her studying him out of the corner of her eye as she strides towards the gate. But when he looks straight on she seems engrossed in her warm-up. Once back in the Comms shack, he places his own headset on.  
"Runner Five, ready?" And even though he knows Runner Five is ready, every time he asks it, she never makes a complaint on the repetition.  
She nods towards the camera and he pretends that doesn't bring a smile to his face.  
"Raise the gates! Covering fire!" He calls and the alarms blare as the door opens before Five and she takes off on a supplies run. "Okay, Five. You're going to head for the pharmacy. Hopefully pick up a few more bandages. I know the doc's in need of more. Any pain meds you find won't go amiss either, of course."  
No answer, but he reasons Five nodded silently like normal. There's something comforting about that, the continuity of it. The runners will run, Able's gates will raise, and Five will stay almost silent.  
"I've got a small swarm on the main road, so you're gonna want to take that farm road in this time."  
"Rodger." Simple answers when they are necessary will come from Five, but she'll stay quiet the rest of the time, especially with other runners to do the talking.  
Sam keeps a close eye on Five, but he's practically vibrating with excitement while checking the time on his watch, hoping it isn't slow.  
"You're quiet today." The voice nearly makes him jump out of his skin. Did Runner Five just speak first? He can't recall that ever happening before.  
"Um, well." He checks the watch again. "Thing is, I have a bit of a surprise for you."  
"Hm?" She hums in question.  
Without answering, Sam switches the frequency Five is listening to and leans back.  
Eugene makes an attempt to play a passable trumpet while lacking the instrument.  
"And we are back!"  
They continue for a bit and Five remains silent. For a second Sam wonders if she already knew they were coming back on. He scans the cameras.  
"This one goes out to all our runners in the field." He finally spots Five running past a camera and she's absolutely beaming.  
Okay, so maybe Sam does like to see Runner Five smile. So what?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic. Any constructive criticism is welcome. This is set some time after Voice in the Dark, but doesn't really contain any spoilers except for maybe event in radio mode early in season one. I know some people prefer a gender neutral Five, promise the next one will be so. This is a sort of test run.


End file.
